Ramon and Skip ep 2!
by RyPlush
Summary: The title says it all. Skip plans a Guitar Hero party and everybody is going to be there! Some bad language in it.
1. Preparation

Ramon and Skip episode 2!

You remember how Dip and Gina met, right? If you don't, read the first fan fiction, idiot!

Pt. 1 (Guitar Hero Party)

"What should we do this Saturday night?" Skip asked Ramon. "We can't do a pizza party again. If we do, my stomach will explode!" Ramon said. " I know." Skip said. " We hold them once every two months."

Ramon smacks head

"How about a Guitar Hero party?" Ramon said. " You're right!" Skip said. "Every single person in town will be here!"

Meanwhile at Dip's house...

Things have been heating up fast for Dip and Gina. They've been making out under the stands before and after the football game. He also bought an Xbox 360 for her. She loves video games. Meanwhile, Chip's football team was undefeated, with a record of 5-0. In his free time he would hang out with his brother Rip.

Meanwhile at Skip's apartment...

"I got the two controllers we need!" Skip said. "Skip, you are only carrying one." I have the other one!" Ramon said. "Is Dip going to be here?" Ramon asked. "No." Skip said. He is not sure right now, but I believe his answer will be no.

Will the Guitar Hero Party be a success? Will Chip's football team stay undefeated? Will people review this story? Find out!


	2. The first match

Ramon and Skip

Ok, This might look a bit different cos I'm using WordPad. Hope it doesn't make too much of a difference.

"Which games did you get?" Skip said. "All of them." Ramon said to Skip.

Meanwhile...

Another paper slides under Dip's door. "Damn!" Dip said angrily. He was going out with Gina. And he loved Guitar Hero!

meanwhile...

"You have the lights?" Skip asked. "Yep." Ramon replied.

(2 hours later)

"First match will be Kip and Skip for the song ThunderHorse!" Ramon said out loud.

About a minute into the song...

"Shit!" Kip said, missing a note. "How the hell do you do this?!?" "Right now, Skip is putting some style into his playing!" Ramon announced.

The end of the song...

"We have a winner!" Ramon announced. "Congratulations, Skip!" Ramon said.

"The next match will be Chip and Ramon!" Ramon said.

The song will be...

Chapter 2 finally up! Please read and review!


	3. matches 2 and 3

Match #2 and #3

Using WordPad again.

... "Hangar 18!" Ramon said yet again.

"No mistakes yet!" Skip said, as they hit Solos 3,4, and 5. "Oops! Spoke too soon."

Ramon messed up! Chip was using Star Power like a madman! They were neck and neck with scores over 400K. Someone was going to mess up again. Ramon messes up again, as Chip hits the 425K mark. The match ends with Chip winning. "The next match is against Skip and Ding!" Chip said. The song will be The Metal by Tenacious D.

Skip and Ding remain neck and neck until Ding messes up and pretty badly.

"Shit!" Ding said, getting pissed off. Skip ended up winning. The next match is against Rip and Chip. "The song will be Raining Blood!

Read and review this, please!


	4. matches 4 and 5! 7 more to go

Matches 4 and 5 (Raining Blood and Knights of Cydonia)

Back to Word Perfect!

The crowd went dead silent when they heard "Raining Blood". "Raining blood is one of the hardest songs in Guitar hero 3!" Ding said. "Who gives a crap?" Skip, Chip, and Rip said. The song started playing. If you have heard the song Raining blood before, it is an awesome song for guitar! The guitar starts getting kind of hard, but no mistakes. Crap! The section Mosh 1 comes and starts playing, HOLY CRAP! NO MISTAKES??!!?? Totally insane!!!

About 2 minutes later...

The solo starts kicking in! Still no mistakes! Rip messes up! Chip also messes up. Rip ends up messing up one more time and Chip wins the match. "Good try, bro!" Chip said. "Good job!" Rip says, actually really happy for Chip. " The next song is Knights of Cydonia!!!" Chip says over the loudspeaker. "It will be Ramon vs. Ding!"

Chip says again. "God Dammit!" Ding says. He doesn't want to play right now after losing to his rival, Skip. "C'mon, man, give it a shot!" Ramon said, encouraging him. To Ramon, It wasn't competition, it was just fun that mattered to him. The song starts playing, Ding doesn't mess up yet. It kept on playing, and playing, and Ramon messes up! " Shoot!" Ramon said, acting like he was angry. He really wasn't, though. He wanted Ding to win, and he did. "Good run!" "100!!!" Ramon said.

Chapter 4 up. There will be 2 more chapters! Matches 6, 7, and 8 in chap. 5, for chap. 6 we will have matches 9, 10, 11, and 12!


	5. Matches 6, 7, and 8

Ramon and Skip ep. 2, pt. 5 of 6 (Number of the beast, Bark at the moon, and Caught in a mosh)

NOTE: I like Anthrax a lot (Caught in a Mosh)!

"This next match will be Skip vs. Kip again." Ding said, over the loudspeaker. Kip started to mumble some curse words under his breath. (What a poor sport) The song begins, Skip staying confident and all that high self- esteem crap. No mistakes yet. The fast chords come in. Skip hits 'em all. Skip just messes up! Great opportunity for... Kip messes up, even worse than Skip. "Pull yourself together, man." Skip says.

(Many minutes later.)

"YES!!" Skip yells. He won the match. "The next match will be Ramon vs. Rip!" Skip said over the loudspeaker. The match will begin after these commercials!

(Commercial #1) (Don't get too excited, these are stupid commercials!)

"HeadOn, apply directly to the forehead!" Apply directly to the forehead!" A big invisible crowd says. "HeadOn is available without a prescription and often found at the nearest WalGreens.

"Ok, I won't do anymore commercials!" (Invisible crowd starts cheering)

Match 7! ...

"Let's do this!" Rip says to Ramon. "I wish you the best of luck!" Ramon says back. Rip selects a character. He picks Xavier Stone. Ramon picks Axel Steel. I like Ozzy Osbourne . The song begins, with a lot of noise from the crowd. The solo starts kicking in! No mistakes yet, Rip messes up! Ramon messes up about twice as bad. So it looks like Rip will win. He wins! "Good job, Rip!" Ramon says. "You too." Rip says back.

Match 8...

"We would like Ding and Chip to come up to play Caught in a mosh!" Rip announced. They do as they are told. "Good luck, bro!" Rip says to Chip. "Thanks!" Chip says.

The song starts. Chip stays calm and hits the notes as they come along really, really, fast! "Chip is putting some awesome style into the song!" Rip says. The solo kicks in. No mistakes yet. Ding messes up, watching Chip play so well. Chip wins, getting 100 percent! "Good try, Ding." Chip says. "You'll get it next time!"

Chapter 5 is here! Read and review!


	6. The final 4 and the boss battle

Chap. 6: The Final Four battles! (Through The fire and flames, Cowboys from Hell and 2 other kick ass songs)

"This match is the first of the four matches of insanity!" Chip said. The song is Free Bird! "We would like to have Ramon and Skip to play this one." Chip said again.

The song begins with Skip pumped up and ready to play. The first verse comes in. No mistakes yet. The first part of the solo comes in. No mistakes. Still no mistakes after half the solo. No mistakes at the end! The play the ending and both Ramon and Skip FC the song.

"Wow." Chip said. I can't believe what I just saw. A Free Bird FC. Since you both won, you will have to play a sudden death song. Since our audience voted while you were playing, we chose the Tom Morello Guitar Battle. "Good luck, man." Ramon said. The song starts. The crowd goes silent. The "Nose to the grind" section comes up. No mistakes.

(2 minutes later)

They play the final part before "Widow Mayka" with no mistakes. "Widow Mayka" comes in. Skip and Ramon, now drenching with sweat, just play like old times. Skip messes up while Ramon activates Star Power. He runs out of power. He gets star power again and activates it, giving him the win. "The next match is Kip vs. ..." "Now wait just one damn second!" Kip said. I refuse to play! "Ok then." Chip said. The match is Rip vs. ... Dip enters the room. "I'll battle Rip!" He said. "Alright then." The song is Cowboys From Hell by Pantera.

(4 and a half minutes later)

"We have ANOTHER tie!" Ramon says over the loudspeaker. So, we saved the best song for last. Through the fire and Flames! The crowd goes dead silent. They play the song. Rip messes up at the Red Snake part while Dip activates Star Power and gets even more points. Dip wins, he got the FC. The final score;

Rip: 983,934 99

Dip: 987,786 FC

"There you have it! An FC of Through the Fire and flames." Chip said. Who won overall? We'll find out later! "Just tell us!!" The crowd yelled. "We have a tie between me and Skip! "This match will determine the champion!" Ding said. The song is One by Metallica! They play the song. They don't make any mistakes until Fast Solo A, where Skip messed up, along with Chip. Chip activates Star Power and Skip messes up again. Chip wins and is crowned the champion!

Well, the story is FINALLY finished! Hope you liked it!!


End file.
